It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,851 to add meltable material in the molten condition to an adhesive composition to form, on cooling the mixture, a solid block which can also be melted for application to a substrate upon which it sets in a manner not involving the adhesive curing properties of the composition. This process, however, involves the subjection of the adhesive composition to two heating operations, which is undesirable. The use of the product of this known process also requires complicated and and sophisticated application methods and apparatus, complicated manufacturing methods and complicated packaging methods.